An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) or drone, may operate with various degrees of autonomy: either under remote control by a human operator, or fully or intermittently autonomously, by onboard computers. While in flight, UAVs are typically equipped with image capturing devices, such as digital camera for capturing video and often have the ability to transmit the video live to a computing device on the ground, where the computing device may or may not be the same device that is being used to control the UAV's flight path.